In Search of Apollo
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Draco is discovered carrying Luna into the Forrest. What is he up to? Short story, takes place in the "8th year".


"Stop it right there, Malfoy!"

Harry Potter emerged from behind a tree with his two cronies; they were all pointing their wands at Draco. Granger looked particularly murderous.

"What have I done now?" Draco huffed under the weight of the drugged scantly clad young woman hanging over his shoulder. "This is harassment, you know!"

"Put Luna down," Potter moved closer, his wand at Draco's throat, his eyes full of rage.

"I'm doing no such thing!" Draco straightened and took a firmer hold of Lovegood's firm legs, her arse was disgustingly close to his cheek. "Do you know what I had to go through to clean her? I had to touch her _breasts_!" he shivered.

"You put her down right now!" screamed Granger, pushing Potter aside, pressing her wand to Draco's Adam's apple.

Lovegood chose that moment to retrieve some consciousness and started to sing a strange melody about something called 'hopperwackas'.

"I can't put her down here," Draco backed a little to get away from Granger. "It's too dirty. She has to be pure."

"You are sick!" spat Potter. "I thought you had changed! I stood up for you in court, you evil shit! I let you kiss me!"

There were a few moments of silence after that.

"Oh, that is so sweet!" gushed Lovegood from the proximity of Draco's lower back. "Good for you!" he smacked Draco on the arse and giggled.

"Eeep!" said Draco. "Don't do that!"

"You kissed him?" Weasley looked confused.

"As entertaining this conversation is," Draco repositioned his burden once more. "I and Lovegood have some important things to do. It's getting late, it's a school night and she is beginning to get quite heavy."

"Stop!" Potter jumped in front of him again. "You put her down now, Malfoy!"

"Fine," Draco rolled his eyes. "In my back pocket, there is a shrunken blanket. Put it on the ground; try not to get any dirt on it."

Potter frowned but made a gesture to Weasley, who took the blanket from Draco's pocket. Granger was fuming; Draco could feel her touching Lovegood.

"Your hands better be clean, Granger," Draco put Lovegood down on the blanket.

"Don't talk to her like that you disgusting pervert!" spat Weasley.

"Hey! It was only one kiss, you ginger git!" Draco protested as he arranged Lovegood's thin robe so it would cover her naked, freshly bathed, body. "Potter enjoyed it!"

"Is it time?" Lovegood's dreamy voice interrupted Weasley's mad splurts.

"Luna?" Granger got down on her knees on the blanket. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"Hi, Hermione," Lovegood grinned and wobbled her head a little. "Be careful so I don't get dirty."

Draco just rolled his eyes at Granger's gasp. He was emptying his bag in the blanket. A notebook, a book of spells and the final potion.

"We are close enough," he sighed. "I would rather have done this closer to the forest…" he begun to unbutton his shirt.

"Malfoy!" screamed Granger. "Stop at once!"

"No!" Draco violently pushed her wand a side. "You are not going to stop me! You are just jealous that I'm going to get thirteen NEWTs and you only twelve! Well guess what, Granger?" he poked her hard in the chest. "I'm better than you!"

"Oh! Shiny!" giggled Luna and pointed at the half moon.

"What's going on here?" Potter stepped up, displaying his hero pose with fists to his hips.

Draco suddenly looked from Granger to Potter, to Weasley. They all looked confused, gripping their wands hard. He then looked down at Lovegood, who somehow had halfway spilled out of her flimsy robes and was showing far too much skin for Draco's liking. She giggled and reached for the potion bottle on the blanket. None of the trio noticed her, they were concentrating on him. Draco swallowed.

"What do you think is going on here?" he asked nervously.

"You are…" begun Potter and hesitated.

"…doing homework." Draco finished.

"Homework?" Granger gaped. "Since when did homework entail…" she cut herself of when she saw Lovegood drowning the potion. "What was that?"

"The oracle potion," Draco bit his lip, looking worriedly at Potter. "Lovegood and I are partners in Deviation, I thought you knew…"

"Oracle?" Potter frowned.

Lovegood began to sway and sing again. Her robes were falling of her shoulders and Draco hurried to bend down and cover her up. He shivered as his the back of his hand touched the side of her breast; he wiped his hand on his trousers as he stood up again. Weasley had gone completely red.

"Lovegood and I are doing research on the Helenian Oracle of Apollo…Recreating the delirium and rites to see if we can get any divine messages…" Draco was confused. "We have asked Trelawney, McGonagall, Slughorn and Snape for permission – did you not know?"

"Err…"

"You just… you just assumed that I was drugging girls, dragging them into the forest and raping them?"

All three suddenly looked in all other directions than Draco.

"How could you!" Draco screamed and pushed Potter backwards. "You said you believed me when I said I was sorry! I said yes when you asked me out, for fuck's sake! If I'm ever going to drug and rape somebody it would be you, you damn idiot!"

"You asked him out?" screamed Weasley.

"I hope that's not a description of your date," said Luna and giggled.

"You asked Snape?" Granger was staring at Lovegood, who was now drunkenly trying to catch something invisible in the air. "He's been in a medical coma for the last six months."

"I woke him up," Draco felt a little guilty. "He said 'good luck'… or 'stupid fucks', I could not really tell – but either way is approval."

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," Potter looked absolutely mortified under Weasley's furious stares. "I should not have jumped to conclusions like that. I just… I just felt betrayed and got a little mad." He took a deep breath. "I really like you and the thought of…"

"Wait!" Granger held up a hand. "You are going to get thirteen NEWTs? I know for a fact that you only got an A in Muggle studies and Herbology,"

"Luna helped me…" Draco kicked the ground grudgingly, but glanced up at Potter.

There was silence again. Luna hummed a tune that sounded surprisingly like _Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Heart Club Band_, and rocked in her place on the blanket. She smelled of rose oil and sulphur.

"We're all sorry," Granger sighed and put her wand away. "We all jumped to conclusions. Lavender and Padma are doing a project too, I should have known."

"Yeah," muttered Weasley. "Sorry."

Potter smiled carefully reached out and faintly touched Draco's hand. Draco gave him an evil glare but responded by taking Potter's hand in his.

"I expect major pampering to forgive you," Draco muttered.

"Can…" Granger bit her lip, looking curiously at Luna. "Can we stay and watch? I don't believe a word of Divination, but this looks interesting."

Her knowledge seeking brain was turning to high gear. Draco smirked.

"And you want to keep an eye on me?"

"No!" said Potter.

"Yes!" said Weasley.

"Sparkly!" said Luna and fell backwards on her blanket and tangled robes as she looked up at the stars.

Draco was still holding Harry's hand as they sat down to wait.

-The end-


End file.
